Life At It's Worst
by icebird-rising
Summary: Paige Johnson is an exchange student at Hogwarts. But little does she know that there is a reason why she is there... And it may cost her dearly if she's not careful...
1. The Great Exchange

A/N: Dang, I'm beginning to notice a pattern in my stories: a new person that Harry really likes, McGonagall arranges for him to give the new person a tour… Jeez I need a new plot. I'll try to make this one different. It will, however, follow the plot line of new person/Harry/McGonagall. Uh, right so anyway… I got the idea of a foreign exchange program from another FFN user… Enjoy!

******************************************************

****

PAIGE'S DIARY

I suppose you could say the letter came as a surprise. I mean, me, going to Hogwarts for a year?

__

Yippee!!

Settle down Paige. You're not there yet. But almost. 

Paige Johnson closed her diary and gazed out the train window at the rolling countryside, as the sky rapidly became dark. The scarlet steam train held only two passengers that day: Paige and Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"You'll like it at Hogwarts," she said then. "It's a lovely place. Oh, before I forget, here's your class schedule. Also, I arranged for you to be shown around the school by a girl named Hermione Granger. She'll be in your dormitory, House, and classes as well. Sound okay?"

"That sounds swell. Thank you," said Paige politely, taking her schedule and looking it over.

Do they say 'swell' here?

Soon the train screeched to a halt and Professor McGonagall lead Paige to a horse-less carriage that took them past a gate flanked by winged boars to a grand stone castle with enormous oak front doors. Paige was lead into the Great Hall, where she was shown a seat next to a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is Hermione Granger, Paige. Hermione, this is Paige Johnson, the foreign exchange student you will be showing around later tonight. Enjoy your dinner, everyone." Professor McGonagall swept up to the head table, where she took her seat next to Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione turned to Paige. "Hello there. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," she said pleasantly, gesturing to two people sitting across the table.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," said Paige, shaking hands with a redhead boy and a boy with dark hair and glasses. There was a peculiar looking scar on his forehead as well, Paige noticed.

"How are you?" he asked.

__

That's Harry. Paige reminded herself.

"Fine, thanks," said Paige. "What's up with you?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other, baffled. Then they looked up – literally – at the vast enchanted ceiling.

Damn – I've got to work on my British lingo!

"Is that an American saying by any chance?" asked Hermione a moment later.

"Ah, yes," answered Paige, suddenly feeling quite stupid. "It means, 'What's new', or 'How are you?'."

To her great surprise, no one laughed or rolled their eyes.

"Hey, that's cool!" exclaimed Ron. The other two nodded vigorously in agreement.

Just then Albus Dumbledore stood up. "Good evening everyone," he began, "I hope you have enjoyed this fine dinner. I have but just one announcement before you are dismissed. We have a foreign exchange student with us for the year. She is from the United States and will be taking Lavender Brown's place in Gryffindor House. Paige Johnson, will you please rise?"

A bit nervous, Paige slowly got up, shaking a little. Everyone clapped warmly, and she relaxed a little.

On her way out, however, there was cause for her to become uptight again. She looked over at the dungeon passageway and saw a blonde-haired boy standing there, talking to two burly friends (or so she assumed). Paige took a moment to take in the boy's light blonde hair, pale blue eyes, everything. But when she saw him walk away to the dungeons her heart sank. She knew he must be in Slytherin House, and she had overheard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking about Slytherin at dinner. Apparently they weren't very nice people, and neither was the Head of the House, Professor Severus Snape.

Unfortunately, Hermione caught Paige's gaze.


	2. New Courses

A/N: FINALLY I AM UPDATING THIS STORY!! I have had writer's block for the longest time, but I am ready to write now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter, although I'd like to. All Harry Potter characters, logos, and related indicia are copyright of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Don't bother with him Paige," said Hermione, leading her away. "Draco Malfoy is nothing but trouble, believe me."  
  
After Hermione had given Paige the Hogwarts tour, they went back to the common room to discuss Paige's schedule.  
  
"Let's see here," said Hermione, "You have the choice of elective classes. Divination, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes. There's a lot to choose from. What are you interested in?"  
  
Paige was baffled. She had no idea what in the wizarding world she was interested in, and she didn't know what the classes consisted of for a curriculum.  
  
"Um, I really don't know," she confessed, looking at the list of studies.  
  
In the end, Paige ended up signing up for Divination and Ancient Runes. Ron and Harry, who had obviously just visited the kitchens, for their pockets were full to bursting with food, soon met her and Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes but Paige laughed.  
  
"Just like Muggles," she said, motioning for them to sit down and stealing a Cauldron Cake from Ron. "By the way, what class do we have first thing tomorrow? I've already forgotten."  
  
"Transfiguration," said Harry with a slight grimace. "McGonagall's tough, but she can be okay I suppose."  
  
"Oh, don't let Harry tell you false tales Paige," said Hermione. "Professor McGonagall is very nice and the class is fascinating."  
  
Ron groaned. "Yeah, if you really care about how to turn bugs into rocks," he muttered.  
  
Hermione ignored him. "We're all in our sixth year now Ron," she began pointedly, "and that means we'll be doing human transfigurations soon. Isn't that exciting?"  
  
Paige certainly thought so, but apparently the boys didn't, for they just stared blankly at Hermione.  
  
"Blimey, we are?" cried Ron.  
  
"No more drinking for you," muttered Harry.  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: Yes, that chapter was quite pointless wasn't it? Oh well. I need to further plan out where this story is going, so it may be awhile before I update it again. 


	3. Final Schedule

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. All related characters, logos, and indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Oh, sorry! My stupid bag is too full."  
  
"Arg! Where's my brush?!"  
  
Paige opened her eyes the next day to see utter chaos arising in her dorm. Parvati Patil was rubbing her knee where apparently Hermione had smacked it with her bulging school bag. Rebecca St. Claire was frantically tossing things around looking for her hairbrush. Naomi Walden was rooting around in her trunk, making a mess all over the place. Paige grinned as she sat up. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one who could have tough mornings!  
  
She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. Immediately she jumped away, yelping in pain. She had stepped on something prickly, and it hurt!  
  
"What - is - THAT?" she said, peering over the side of her four-poster.  
  
Paige groaned when she saw it was only a brush - Rebecca's to be exact. Rebecca came over to reclaim her lost treasure and immediately rushed to a mirror to begin doing her hair.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the girls in Paige's dorm were more or less ready for breakfast. They were just glad dorm inspections wouldn't be until the next day. The way they had left their dorm they would probably have been expelled from Hogwarts!  
  
Once in the Great Hall Hermione and Paige hurried over to Harry and Ron, who were already seated and eating. Ron looked up and grinned a lopsided grin when he saw them approaching.  
  
"Look," he said, waving a sheet of paper, "we got our final schedules today."  
  
Sure enough, the Head Boy and Girl were walking around handing out schedules. When Paige got hers she looked it over.  
  
'Not too bad,' she though to herself.  
  
SCHEDULE FOR MS. PAIGE JOHNSON  
  
PERIOD ONE: Transfiguration  
  
PERIOD TWO: Herbology  
  
PERIOD THREE: Potions  
  
BREAK  
  
PERIOD FOUR: Charms  
  
PERIOD FIVE: History of Magic  
  
LUNCH  
  
PERIOD SIX: Divination  
  
PERIOD SEVEN: Ancient Runes  
  
"Good, good," said Hermione approvingly, glancing over her schedule before taking some toast from a plate in the middle of the table.  
  
"Anything like back in the States Paige?" asked Harry, smiling.  
  
Paige smiled back. "No, not really," she answered. "I didn't have many magic classes then!"  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh no! We'd better hurry if we want to get to Transfiguration on time!"  
  
"What if we don't want to?" Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione gave him a sharp look and gathered her things. "Come on Ron, let's go," she said, rolling her brown eyes in exasperation. 


End file.
